Contention
by BrazenMonkey
Summary: con·ten·tion /kənˈtɛntʃən/ a striving to win in competition; rivalry


**I have absolutely no idea how that started and developped but somehow it was just there. Simply the idea of Loki not being the type to ignore a competitor. It's unbeta'd, just finished but since I haven't published in ages I thought I'd share it with you.  
Greetings to DGfleetfox who recognized the roots of this story: A scene from 'Memoirs of a Geisha' where Nobu confronts Sayuri and admits his jealousy is what helped me writing this. Some of Loki's lines are actual quotes because I saw a lot of Nobu's traits - possessiveness and aggression - in Loki.** **If you haven't watched the movie or read the book either, I can only praise both, such beautiful pieces!**  
**You liked it? Feel free to review and tell me why. You didn't? Feel free to review and tell me why :)**

* * *

"Thank you very much for diner."

Darcy plucks one wayward strand of hair behind her ear and friendly smiles at the man in front of her. Miles who is approximately her age, tall, blond, sweet. He is a computer analyst, or technician, something like that. She is sure he mentioned it at diner but somehow, she forgot.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it, too.", Miles shyly answers. He holds the gate for Darcy and accompanies her up the stairs to the door of her apartment like a true gentleman. Or maybe he expects her to invite him in.

Darcy swallows and awkwardly scams her bag for her keys, avoiding his glance at her.

Miles, who has stuck his hands into his pockets like a little school boy, clears his throat. "It was a lot of fun seeing you again.", he says.

Darcy gives him a half-hearted smile and on the inside chides herself for even going out with him a second time.

"Yeah...", she replies evasively and begs her keys to show up from the chaos of her bag to end this embarrassing moment.

Finally she feels the clicking metal hanging on the tips of her finger. Hastily she wishes Miles good-night and gives him an innocent smile. With one movement, she spins around, turns the key in the lock and slips into the safe harbour of her home.

Releasing a sigh, half relieved, half annoyed, she paces to her kitchen, dropping her bag and the keys on the counter.

"Where were you?"

In the shadows of her hallway, a tall figure is lurking. A thief? No, a thief wouldn't ask where she had been.

Her left hand hits the switch and the light helps her to identify her intruder.

"Oh.", Darcy says toneless, her face a mask of indifference. "You."

Loki stares at her, silently, his stillness heightens his natural elegance even more.

"Where have you been?" He raises his voice and repeats his demand. His chin is stretched out, his thin lips are firmly placed onto each other. His face is the face of a real prince, who is used to have his commands obeyed.

Darcy looks at him, tries to meet his arrogance with pride. "Out, obviously."

Loki ignores her tone and his forehead pulls together in an angry motion. "You were out with him, I assume?"

Darcy's brows shoot up to meet her hairline. "Yes, I was, if you really have to know.", she answers snappishly.

The perfect nose in his face crinkles as if he is utterly disgusted. Then he shakes his head, almost disbelievingly and turns around, his shoulder facing her as he looks outside the window into the dark. "No."

Darcy stretches out her chin. "Excuse me?"

Loki turns again, now gazing at her. His look sends a rush of heat through Darcy's veins.

"You will not see him again.", he commands, his face absolutely serious.

A loud laugh falls from Darcy's lips. "This is a joke, right?" Judging by his look, it is not. "_You_ were the one who ignored me and refused to talk to me!", she yells at him, her voice high-pitched with anger. She swallows and deeply inhales. "And now that I choose to devote my attention to someone else you get all interested?"

The little twitch in his temple is a silent confession. Darcy crosses her arms and pouts like a little cheeky girl. "Yeah, well, this is not how it works, buddy."

Loki's hands, the whole time crammed into fists, now grab her shoulders and he secures her in his grasp.

"I don't like things held before me I can not have." His usual suave and collected manner is now washed away and replaced by a tantrum that borderes mania. But it is not enough to scare her. She knows him too well.

"Then you should have claimed them when they were yours to have." she snaps, her heart heavily occupied as her blood rushed with adrenaline. "This ship has sailed."

Loki's traits slightly smooth, the anger is replaced by something that borders disgust and disdain and he lets go of her.

"No. The thought of you... with this pathetic wimp!" He spits out the words as if they taste bitter on his tongue, like they burn his mouth. "Of him, looking at you..." His lips tremble and he lets out a huff. "Of him... touching you, how he dares to touch what will never be his! The thought of you, with him, with another man, with _any other man_!"

Suddenly, he is in front of her again, so close her chest rises against his while she breaths, his hands framing her shoulders and securing her to the counter.

"I don't like other people touching what is mine." He utters through his gritted teeth. "I am not one to share."

His scent fills her nose and the foggy green iris of his eyes sparkle with wild passion.

_Finally, _she thinks and whispers: "How could anyone know what is yours if you don't stake a claim?"

It is his cue to move. And his lips finally crush hers, his hands finally tangle into the wild curled mess of her hair and Darcy tastes the sweetness of her victory.

Out of breath, they part, only for a second in which a deliciously happy laugh falls from Darcy's lips. "This was easier than I thought."

Loki's eyes glisten with sudden realization and he echoes her laughter.

"This was a trick.", he whispered against her lips. "You tricked me!"

"Well, I just needed to get you some competition." Darcy chuckles and pulls at his hair to meet his gifted mouth again.


End file.
